


Sometimes the Future can't be Fixed

by Chibifukurou



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Autism Spectrum, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/pseuds/Chibifukurou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are going to fail Rose and there was nothing that Sapphire's powers can do to keep that from happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes the Future can't be Fixed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gilded_Pleasure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilded_Pleasure/gifts).



Autism Xchange 2015 2 - Steven Universe

Rose is dying. There is no way to save her. Not even through Garnet's visions. But Ruby and Saphire can't allow themselves to lose control. If they separate they won't be useful to anyone. Not even each other.

Ruby's rage bubbles up through their combined form. Threatening the integrity of Garnet herself. "How can you be so calm about this. Rose is --"

There is no word for what Rose is to them. Not in English or their native tongue. All they have is a series of impressions, pictures, memories that combine into their shared understanding of Rose.

"I am not calm." Saphire replies. "I have seen how this ends. There is no point in becoming upset by it."

"Gaaaaah!" Ruby's scream echoes through their combined consciousness. Pushing them just a little farther apart. Sapphire wonders if their shared form is starting to disintegrate. It seems likely. But she cannot stop Ruby's anger and she is not yet sure of her own feelings. They are distant things. Hidden by her knowledge of what is to come. 

"You need to calm down. If you don't we will shatter apart. Rose needs us to be strong." Saphire reasoned. This was an old argument. As were most of their fights. Rose had given them the freedom to love each other freely and constantly.

They owed Rose their eternal support in return. Even if that support would lead to her death.

"But what about what we need from Rose!"

That cry was enough to break them the rest of the way apart. Garnet's body exploding and reforming into their separate forms.

Sapphire is left bereft. Outside of Garnet she is - what word is she missing? Surely Ruby would know it.

She turns, reaching a hand out towards Ruby. A silent plea to reform.

Ruby is vibrating. Her hand flap and she is gritting her teeth so hard it makes Saphire's jaw ache in sympathy. They will not be merging again until Ruby is able to rest and recover from her meltdown.

Saphire accepts this, and let's herself sink into the place where everything that is present is distant. It will only do more harm if Saphire begins to meltdown as well. Saphire begins to float, the cave floor ices beneath her have ring form. 'I am going for a walk' 

The future says that Saphire needs to be at the hill on top of the temple to meet with Rose.

Ruby is too lost in her emotions to be able to answer in words. Her frustrated scream was telling enough.

#

Saphire and Ruby rarely bother to visit the hill above the temple since the humans built their light tower there.

There is too much of a chance of running into humans and having to hide. Garnet may appear human, but Sapphire doesn't. And they have learned over the years, that nothing good comes from upsetting the residents of Beach City.

Rose is sitting where Sapphire had known she would be. Her face is turned up to the sun, her feet dangling over the edge of the cliff. She looks untouchable. As though she will last forever.

The impression fractures in the face of the future Sapphire can see closing in. "Rose?"

Rose turns, and smiles. It is a human affectation that she has picked up over the years. Sapphire and Ruby have never seen the point of such things. They are confusing and tiny differences can change the meaning of an expression. How is Sapphire to know if this is a happy smile or a sad one?

Better to rely on dance and motion as they were all taught on Home World. "Sapphire? I hadn't realized that you and Ruby had separated." 

"Ruby is having a hard time accepting your death." Gems aren't supposed to die. This is like the trauma of the great Gem War all over again. Watching as countless gems who they had known for millennium disappeared. Only then they ad Rose to follow.

Rose laughs. "Only Ruby, huh?" She poked a finger at the frost that was spreading out from where Sapphire hovered. "Are you sure you aren't mad at me too?"

"Being mad is pointless. We simply have to wait and everything will happen as it is meant to.

"Going into the future won't keep you from feeling the pain, Sapphire." Rose replied. 

Here, with only Rose to see her weakness Sapphire lets got of her firm hold on the future. She returns back into her present body. "I can see the pain coming, what is so bad about trying to avoid it. You are the one who decided that Greg was more important than the rest of us."

Rose rubs a hand over her growing belly. "You have seen what humans can do. How they can grow. For a chance to give our race a chance to do the same, how can I resist? You know what can come our people's refusal to change."

Sapphire's mind flickers back to the Kindergarten. The machine's that had almost destroyed the earth. The ban that had made it impossible for her and Ruby to remain fused together outside of battle. Yes, they all knew what came of their people's way of thinking. But does that mean that Rose has to die. Havn't they already proven that they can change the way they thought? That had been the whole reason they had fought in the Gem wars. "And what about us? How are we supposed to survive without you to protect us?" 

Rose stood and came over to kneel in front of Sapphire laying her hands on Sapphire's shoulders. "You and Ruby will protect the others. I know you can do it. After all, you've been looking after me all this time, haven't you?"

Rose presses a kiss to Sapphire's forehead, before taking a running leap off the edge of the cliff with a delighted laugh. Sapphire watched as she floated gently down to the beach below. Even if they were together, she and Ruby would never be able to lead like Rose can. 

They are going to fail Rose and there was nothing that Sapphire's powers can do to keep that from happening. 

Ruby finds her sitting at the top of the cliff, a while later. Sapphire doesn’t know how long, but the sun has already set for the day. "Saffy? Rose said you were hiding up here."

Saffire wipes at the tears that were trickling from her eye. "Rose is going to die."

Ruby sits beside her and wraps an arm around her shoulders. "I know, Sapphire. I'm sorry I left you. I know you can't express your emotions like I can. It's just frustrating sometimes."

Sapphire threads their fingers together. " I'm sorry I tried to keep you from feeling anger. It's just. We're supposed to take Rose's place.And I don’t know how." Nothing could upset Sapphire like not knowing.

"I know, Saffy." Ruby lifts Sapphire to her feet. "But you won't have to figure it out on your own."

They spin and spin, until their bodies merged together. The body they create is different then the one that broke apart only a few hours before. It is stronger, feels older. It is the living embodiment of their combined anger and determination. Together they won't let themselves fail.  
  
They will become the leader that the other Gems need.


End file.
